Rumple & Belle - ich wspólna historia
by XSoleadoX
Summary: Połączyła ich prawdziwa miłość, ale los rzucał kłody pod nogi. Musieli ciągle pokonywać nowe przeciwności, ale to nie osłabiło ich miłości. W tym fanfiction przedstawiam całość ich wspólnych losów - zarówno to, co pokazano w serialu, jak i przede wszystkim to, czego nie pokazano. Zapraszam :).
1. Prolog

**Prolog: **_ „Odważny, to nie ten kto się nie boi, ale ten który wie, że istnieją rzeczy ważniejsze niż strach."_ Autor nieznany

**Dawno, dawno temu...**

**W Zaczarowanym Lesie**

Jak zwykle prządł na kole. Starał się, żeby żadna myśl nie pojawiła się w jego głowie. Bo niemal każda myśl, jaka pojawiała się w jego głowie, była przykrym, bolesnym wspomnieniem. Wpatrywał się więc uporczywie w obracające się koło i starał oczyścić umysł. Już, już prawie miał zupełną pustkę, gdy nagle rozległo się głośne pukanie. Zmarszczył brwi. Pukanie rozległo się znowu, a do jego głowy ponownie wdarły się nieprzyjemne myśli. Ze wzrokiem bardziej przerażającym niż zwykle, wstał i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi, z zamiarem przemienienia przeszkadzającego mu intruza w jakąś ohydną kreaturę. W ślimaka może. Mógłby go rozdeptać. Więc gdy otworzył drzwi i nikogo za nimi nie zobaczył, poczuł się rozczarowany. Jeżeli intruz uciekł, to znaczy, że nie zamieni go w ślimaka. I nie rozdepta. A ta czynność mogłaby mu poprawić humor. Przynajmniej na krótką chwilę.

Rozejrzał się wokoło, ale po pukającym nie było ani śladu. Zauważył za to na ziemi białą kopertę z dużym, rzucającym się w oczy herbem w rogu. Podniósł ją więc i żeby mieć choć trochę zabawy, spalił ją na popiół za pomocą prostego zaklęcia. Z niechęcią sięgnął po list ukryty we wnętrzu obecnie spopielonej koperty i przejechał po nim wzrokiem.

_Mroczny,_

_Pomocy! Nasze królestwo upada, nie jesteśmy w stanie wygrać z ogrami. Jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją! Musisz nam pomóc! Umieramy! Możesz nas ocalić? Zapłacimy, damy ci każdą sztabkę złota, jaką posiadamy._

Nie miał na to ochoty, ale możliwość zawarcia umowy była bardzo kusząca. Bardzo, bardzo kusząca. Uwielbiał umowy. Zawierał je, gdy tylko mógł. Więc czemu nie zawrzeć by jej i teraz? A cena? Złoto, kpina. Nie potrzebował go, sam je robił. Zastanowił się, jaka mogłaby być jego cena. Czego potrzebuje? Nagle do głowy wpadł mu pomysł, a na twarz wypełznął chytry uśmieszek. Ściągnie sobie gosposię. Podręczy ją, ku własnej uciesze, a przy okazji będzie miał kogoś do wyręczania go w brudnej robocie. Idealnie.

Sekundę później w miejscu, w którym stał, była pustka, a list spokojnie sfruwał ku ziemi.

**Sekundę później**

Patrzył na zamek. Mizerny zamek, porównując z jego. Oczywiście, że jego zamek był piękniejszy. Większy i piękniejszy. W końcu był to zamek samego Mrocznego. Samego Rumplestiltskina. Ten tu był bardzo zwyczajny i niewielki. Zapewne całe królestwo takie było. Nie rozważał tego jednak długo, nie obchodziło go to w końcu ani trochę. Chciał tylko zawrzeć umowę. Wszedł do środka dumnym krokiem, po drodze obezwładniając kilku strażników. Lekki ruch ręką i już leżeli. Nie musiał się nawet wysilać. _Ah, magia jest cudowna. _Dotarł do Sali tronowej, a że był showmanem, narobił hałasu i poczekał aż drzwi się otworzą. Gdy to nastąpiło, korytarz był już pusty. Rumplestiltskin rozsiadł się wygodnie w nonszalanckiej pozie na królewskim tronie, nim ktokolwiek zdołał go zauważyć. _Show czas zacząć!_

- Cóż, trochę się zawiodłem… - zaśmiał się. Wszyscy w jednej chwili odwrócili się w jego stronę. Rumplestiltskin zrobił szybkie rozeznanie. Był tu król, oczywiście. Kilku strażników. Jakiś wymuskany, wysoki rycerzyk. I dziewczyna. Piękna dziewczyna, o kasztanowych, falujących włosach do ramion. Czyżby córka króla? Zapewne. Świetnie. Nada się.

Zwrócił się do króla. – Wysłałeś mi wiadomość. Coś, jakby… „Pomocy, pomocy. Giniemy. Możesz nas ocalić?" – Oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie dodał do tego odpowiedniej gestykulacji. – Ma odpowiedź brzmi… - Zrobił dramatyczną pauzę i wstał, kierując się w stronę żołnierzyka celującego w niego mieczem. Naprawdę myślał, że mógłby czymś takim pokonać Mrocznego? Dobre sobie! Odepchnął miecz. – Tak, mogę. – Rzucił jednemu ze strażników trzymaną w ręce figurkę. – Tak, mogę ochronić twe małe miasteczko… - Zrobił dramatyczną pauzę i delektował przez tę krótką chwilę wszystkimi oczyma wpatrzonymi w niego z napięciem. – Ale to ma swoją cenę. – Wycelował palcem w króla.

- Obiecaliśmy ci złoto. – Rzekł król, jakby naprawdę sądził, że jest to rzecz, której Mroczny potrzebuje. Rumplestiltskin szybko wyprowadził go jednak z błędu.

- Widzisz, ja… hm… robię złoto? To czego chcę, to coś nieco bardziej… wyjątkowego. – Napięcie było coraz bardziej klarowne, a król wyraźnie nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. - Moja cena… to ona. – Wskazał na piękną dziewczynę. To zaskoczyło wszystkich, dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewał.

- Nie! – Odpowiedź króla była szybka i oczywista. Włączył się również żołnierzyk, teraz dżentelmeńsko zasłaniający dziewczynę.

- Młoda dama jest zaręczona ze mną. – _Zaręczona? Zaręczona?! Jakby mnie to obchodziło. _Przeszło przez myśl Mrocznemu. Obszedł ich dookoła, stając do nich tyłem.

- Nie pytałem czy ma narzeczonego… Nie szukam miłości… – Teatralnie chwycił się za serce i odwrócił. - Szukam gosposi, która zadbałaby o moje dość znaczne włości. – Wskazał na dziewczynę. - Ona albo żadnej umowy.

- Wynocha! Odejdź! – Król najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru zmieniać swego stanowiska.

- Jak sobie życzysz… - Zaczął już iść w stronę drzwi, a żołnierzyk odsunął z drogi dziewczynę. Już, już był przy drzwiach, gdy dziewczyna nagle odezwała się.

- Nie, czekaj! – Rumple posłusznie zatrzymał się i odwrócił, z malującym się uśmieszkiem na twarzy, a dziewczyna odsunęła przytrzymującą ją rękę żołnierzyka i zaczęła iść w jego stronę. Wszyscy byli w niemałym szoku. Nic dziwnego. Każda normalna dziewczyna dziękowałaby w duchu ojcu, że nie chciał jej oddać, szczególnie komuś takiemu.

Podeszła do Rumplestiltskina i powiedziała wprost. - Pójdę z tobą.

- Zabraniam! – krzyknął żołnierzyk.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego i do ojca.

- Nikt nie decyduje o moim losie, poza mną. Pójdę.

- To jest na wieczność, dearie. – Ostrzegł Rumple, lecz zdawało się to nie robić na niej żadnego wrażenia.

- Moja rodzina, moi przyjaciele… - Wskazała na pozostałych w Sali. - Wszyscy przeżyją? – Tylko to zdawało się mieć dla niej znaczenie.

- Masz moje słowo. – Rumple ukłonił się lekko, a i dziewczyna skinęła głową.

- Więc i ty masz moje. Pójdę z tobą. Na zawsze. – _Naiwna, głupia dziewczyna. Niedługo będziesz żałować tej swojej_ _brawury i chęci ratowania królestwa. _Pomyślał Rumple i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, a na głos powiedział.

- Umowa! – Zaśmiał się i podskoczył w miejscu podekscytowany. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.

Ojciec był oczywiście przerażony. Było to dobrze słychać w jego głosie, gdy wołał „Belle! Belle!". _A więc tak ma ona na imię._ _Ładnie. _Przemknęło Rumple'owi przez myśl, którą jednak zaraz wyrzucił z głowy. Belle odwróciła się do ojca.

- Nie możesz tego zrobić! Belle, proszę! – Dziewczyna podeszła do niego, dotykając jego szat w sposób, w jaki tylko córka może dotknąć zatroskanego ojca. – Nie możesz pójść z tą… - Król spojrzał na Mrocznego, szukając dobrego określenia. Przyjrzał się jego ohydnej skórze, przypominającej skórę krokodyla, oraz nienaturalnie wielkim, przerażającym tęczówkom i od razu znalazł odpowiednie słowo. – Bestią. – Dokończył, wymawiając to z odrazą. Rumple udał, że poczuł się dotknięty tym epitetem, okraszając to odpowiednim teatralnym gestem.

- Ojcze… Gaston… - W głosie Belle brzmiał smutek, wiedziała, że jej decyzja ich rani. Brzmiało jednak też zdecydowanie, bo wiedziała co robi. A przynajmniej tak sądziła. – Podjęłam decyzję. – Jej pewny ton głosu zdał się przemówić do jej ojca, którego twarz posmutniała jeszcze bardziej. Właśnie do niego dotarło, że stracił córkę.

Rumple postanowił przerwać tę farsę, która zaczynała się już nazbyt przeciągać.

- Wiecie… - Zaczął, podszedłszy do króla i jego córki, i stanąwszy odpowiednio blisko niej. – Ona ma rację. – Jakby dla pewności, o kim mówi, wskazał na Belle palcem. – Umowa została zawarta. – Dla dramaturgii wykonał ruch dłonią, jakby pokazując podpis na umowie. Po chwili ciszy, powiedział lekkim tonem i z uśmiechem na twarzy - Gratulacje z okazji waszej małej wojenki. – Rumple nie byłby w końcu sobą, gdyby nie dodał czegoś nie pasującego do danej, poważnej chwili. Zaśmiał się na głos i objąwszy Belle w pasie odwrócił ją i skierowali się obydwoje do wyjścia.

Zabawę czas zacząć.


	2. Rozdział I

**Rozdział I: **_„Objawem typowym dla lęku jest utrata zmysłu humoru."_ Antoni Kępiński

Pierwsza noc Belle w Zamku Rumplestiltskina dobiegała końca. Leżała zwinięta w kłębek na twardej pryczy. Wokół panował niemal całkowity mrok, przez dwa maleńkie, zakratowane okna światło ledwie docierało. Do tego czuć było wilgoć, a od ścian z gołej cegły wiało chłodem. To niewiarygodne, że kazał spać księżniczce w tak obskurnym pomieszczeniu. W zasadzie można by je nazwać celą więzienną, bądź nawet lochem. A ten potwór określił to pokojem! No ale mogła się tego spodziewać. Bo przecież nie sądziła, że dostanie ogromną sypialnię, z łożem z baldachimem i jedwabną pościelą. Zgodziła się iść z nim żeby zostać jego gosposią. Służącą. A takie osoby nie zaznają wygód.

Wtedy uważała to za dobrą decyzję. No i to był jedyny sposób żeby ocalić królestwo. Zawsze martwiła się o innych, przedkładając ich dobro nad swoje. I do czego to ją doprowadziło? Sama dała się uwięzić bestii, prawdopodobnie zniszczyła sobie właśnie całe życie. Co sobie myślała? Że stanie się jakąś bohaterką, która poświęciła się dla większej sprawy? Że ludzie będą ją podziwiać i ją zapamiętają? Nikt jej nie zapamięta, a jeżeli już, to jako naiwną córkę króla, która uciekła od ślubu i obowiązku przejęcia korony… Westchnęła i usiadła na łóżku. Nie spała całą noc. Dręczyły ją nieprzyjemne myśli, okropne wizje, co do swojej przyszłości. Cała drżała na myśl o dzisiejszym dniu. Będzie to jej pierwszy dzień w nowej pracy, w jej pierwszej pracy w zasadzie i do tego u najgorszej z bestii... A jeżeli zrobi coś źle i skończy na torturach? A jeżeli…

Nagle usłyszała głuchy łomot. Natychmiast poderwała się z łóżka i stanęła pod ścianą, jak najdalej od drzwi, pilnie się przysłuchując i spodziewając się zaraz ujrzeć Rumplestiltskina. Przylgnęła do chłodnych cegieł całym ciałem, próbując uspokoić przyspieszony oddech. Po kilku sekundach, które wydawały się jej wiecznością, drzwi otwarły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem. Przez chwilę Belle miała wrażenie, że czas stanął. Słyszała tylko bicie własnego serca, a wszędzie wokół panowała głucha cisza. Wzięła głęboki oddech i z trudem oderwawszy się od ściany, powoli, kroczek za kroczkiem, zaczęła się zbliżać do drzwi. Starała się stawiać stopy jak najciszej i kroczyć jak najostrożniej.

Wtem, gdy raptem kilka metrów dzieliło ją od drzwi, zmaterializował się jakiś metr przed nią Rumplestiltskin. Z zaskoczenia podskoczyła w miejscu, a przez sekundę miała wrażenie, że serce jej stanęło. Gdy znowu poczuła puls, spojrzała na potwora przed sobą. Z tak bliskiej odległości i w tak słabym oświetleniu, wzbudził w niej jeszcze większe przerażenie. Mogła przyjrzeć się jego nienaturalnej, wilgotnej skórze o mulistym odcieniu. Jego ohydnym zębom, dobrze widocznym w cynicznym uśmiechu, który rozpościerał się obecnie na jego twarzy. Jego ogromnym oczom, rzucającym spojrzenie gorsze niż mógłby rzucić sam Bazyliszek…

Zdała sobie sprawę, że wpatruje się w niego od dłuższej chwili, dopiero, gdy się odezwał.

- Chyba cię nie wystraszyłem, dearie? – Jego cienki głos o ironicznym tonie sparaliżował ją jeszcze bardziej. Miała ochotę cofnąć się, lecz nie była w stanie się poruszyć. Wciąż bezmyślnie się na niego gapiła, choć już ze świadomością, że to robi. Nie mogła jednak oderwać oczu od jego, mimo, że były tak przeraźliwie upiorne. Zdawało się go to nawet peszyć. Odchrząknął i cofnął się tak, by zrobić jej wolne przejście, po czym nakazał ręką by za nim poszła. – Pora przejść do obowiązków, nie jesteś tu po to, by się lenić! – Krzyknął, po czym ruszył żwawym krokiem w głąb korytarza, a Belle posłusznie poszła za nim, próbując dotrzymać mu tempa. Starała się zachować spokój, lecz niezbyt jej się to udawało. W gardle miała wielką gulę, a serce wyraźnie miało ochotę wyskoczyć z piersi.

Przeszli przez główną salę, na końcu której mieściły się ogromne wrota. Pamiętała z dnia poprzedniego, że za nimi jest hol, a od niego odchodzi kilka korytarzy i zdaje się, że schody. Wyszła na niego za Rumplestiltskinem i tak, jak on, skierowała się w korytarz po lewej. O ile wielka sala była pięknie i gustownie urządzona w sposób, w jaki główne pomieszczenie w zamku na to zasługuje, o tyle korytarze przyprawiały o ciarki na plecach. Wąskie, z chłodnymi marmurowymi ścianami i ceglaną podłogą, na której każdy krok rozbrzmiewał głośnym stukotem. Brak okien w połączeniu z kiepskim światłem ze zbyt rzadko rozmieszczonych świec sprawiał, że człowiek miał ochotę jak najszybciej ten korytarz opuścić, a najlepiej w ogóle przez niego nie przechodzić. Niestety, jak to w zamku, korytarz był długi i zawiły. Belle ulżyło, gdy nie zanotowała prawie żadnych rozwidleń. Na pewno nie chciałaby się tu zgubić.

Starała się zapamiętać drogę, którą pokonują. Szli przez dłuższy czas prosto, mijając raz po raz drzwi, a za którymiś, zdaje się, że trzecimi, skręcili razem z korytarzem w prawo. Belle zanotowała, że drzwi znajdowały się tylko po prawej stronie, a więc ściana po drugiej stronie powinna wychodzić na zewnątrz zamku. Dlaczego więc nie ma tu okien? Wcześniej zauważyła, że w wielkiej Sali, choć w zasadzie można by ją nazywać jadalnią, wszystkie okna są szczelnie zasłonięte, a na ogromne lustro zarzucona została płachta. Czyżby ten potwór skrywał jakieś kompleksy? Bał się na siebie spojrzeć? I w ogóle spojrzeć na zewnątrz zamku, gdzie rozpościerał się przepiękny widok na góry?

Przez swoje zamyślenie prawie wpadła na Rumplestiltskina, gdy się nagle zatrzymał. Nerwowo odchrząknęła, ale zdawało się, że nie zauważył jej gapiostwa. Machnął ręką, a drzwi przed którymi stali, stanęły przed nimi otworem. Belle weszła za nim do środka i od razu podskoczyła, gdy drzwi z hukiem same się za nią zamknęły. Posłała plecom Mrocznego wściekłe i pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. _Ten drań chce mnie chyba przyprawić o zawał serca! _Niczym jakby usłyszał jej myśli, odwrócił się szybko i nagle, ponownie przyprawiając ją o skok ciśnienia.

Zakreślił ręką w powietrzu coś na kształt koła.

- To jest kuchnia, jak na pewno już zauważyłaś. – Zaśmiał się szyderczo. No tak, zamiast się rozejrzeć, gapiła się w jego plecy. Nadrobiła to teraz, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie wokół. Rzeczywiście była to kuchnia. Niezbyt przyjemna, choć tu przynajmniej było okno i to nawet odsłonięte. _W końcu trochę światła… _Była to kuchnia zdecydowanie mniejsza i inna od tej z jej zamku. Nie powinna nawet tam chodzić, ale jako mniejsza dziewczynka lubiła zaglądać w każdy zakamarek zamku, więc i tam zaglądała. Pamiętała, że zawsze krzątało się tam kilka osób, z dużych garów postawionych na ogniu unosiły się kłęby pary, na jednym ze stołów pełno było różnych składników potrzebnych do przygotowania potraw, a przy jednej ze ścian stała duża półka zapełniona różnymi słoiczkami z przyprawami. No i było tam całkiem czysto, jak na miejsce, gdzie się gotuje i piecze. Tutaj natomiast od razu zauważyła sporą pokrywę kurzu na każdym meblu. Widać, że Rumplestiltskin nie przepada za sprzątaniem. Belle była nawet skora o pokuszenie się na przypuszczenie, że jest tutaj pierwszą gospodynią. Być może nawet w ogóle pierwszą osobą, która przebywa w tym zamku w celach innych niż interesy z Mrocznym czy bycie przez niego torturowanym.

Gdy się tak rozglądała, jej uwagę przykuła jedyna ładna rzecz w tym pomieszczeniu - porcelanowy imbryk z kilkoma filiżankami, paroma talerzykami i tacką do kompletu. Cały zestaw był naprawdę piękny, biały z niebieskimi ozdobami, wypolerowany i połyskujący.

Jej długotrwałe przypatrywanie się mu, nie uszło uwadze Rumplestiltskina.

- Podoba ci się, co, dearie? – Spojrzała na niego, a on poczekał z kontynuowaniem aż podchwyci jego spojrzenie. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, krzyknął. – I dobrze! Będziesz go często używać, więc się przyzwyczajaj! – Ponownie zaśmiał się, tym razem na tyle głośno, że jego wysoki ton odbił się po małym, murowym pokoiku nieprzyjemnym echem. Belle ponownie się wzdrygnęła.

Rumple zbliżył się powoli w jej stronę, ale zatrzymał w bezpiecznej odległości przed nią. Przez chwilę uważnie lustrował ją wzrokiem. Belle nigdy tego nie lubiła, więc i tym razem zareagowała tak samo, jak zawsze reagowała w takiej sytuacji – wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Podniosła go, gdy Mroczny znów zaczął mówić. Tym razem nie podniósł głosu i nie było w nim słychać nieznośnej ekscytacji, był raczej spokojny i chłodny. Przynajmniej na początku.

- Pora na twoje pierwsze zadanie. Potraktuj to jako mały test... Przygotujesz mi herbatę! – Wskazał na małą gablotkę w przeciwległym rogu. Sam usiadł na stojącym niedaleko drzwi drewnianym stołku i wbił wzrok w Belle.

Ponownie odchrząknęła i lekko chwiejnym krokiem podeszła do gablotki. W środku znajdowało się mnóstwo saszetek z herbatą. _Kto by pomyślał, że taka bestia lubuje się w piciu herbaty… _Wyjęła jedną, ostrożnie zamykając gablotkę. Spojrzała przy okazji na swoje dłonie i zauważyła, że jej drżą. Kątek oka spostrzegła też, że Rumple bacznie ją obserwuje, śledząc swymi ślepiami każdy jej ruch. Przełknęła najciszej, jak umiała, ślinę i wzięła się za parzenie herbaty, próbując opanować drżenie rąk. Na szczęście wiedziała, jak zrobić herbatę. Zapewne wyśmiałby ją szyderczo gdyby nie wiedziała.

W pewnym momencie wstał i udał się do drzwi, rzucając tylko na odchodnym – Czekam w wielkiej Sali. I pospiesz się, bo nie zamierzam czekać długo!

Gdy tylko wyszedł Belle odetchnęła z ulgą. Tak bardzo starała się kontrolować przy nim, że prawie zabrakło jej tchu. Miała wrażenie, że cała ta sytuacja niezmiernie go bawi. Cały ten jej strach i niepewność... Jakby traktował to jak jakąś rozrywkę. Taką w przerwach między torturowaniem ludzi i zawieraniem umów.

Z każdą sekundą miała coraz większe wątpliwości, co do słuszności swej decyzji.

Herbata zaparzyła się dosyć szybko, więc porzucając dalsze ponure rozmyślenia, czym prędzej przelała ją do imbryku, wzięła tacę ze wszystkim, co na niej stało i wyszła z kuchni kierując się mrocznym korytarzem w stronę Sali. Starała się iść jak najszybciej, nie tylko dlatego, by nie zdenerwować Mrocznego zbyt długim oczekiwaniem, ale też dlatego, że nie lubiła takich ciasnych, ciemnych miejsc. Przyprawiały ją o uczucie klaustrofobii.

Droga od kuchni do Sali była na szczęście prosta, więc nie miała problemów z trafieniem. Gdy weszła do środka, Rumplestiltskin siedział już wygodnie na krześle po drugiej stronie stołu. I znów bacznie ją obserwował. Podeszła nieco niepewnie do stołu, położyła na nim tacę i zaczęła rozlewać herbatę do filiżanki. Odkąd tylko przeszła przez drzwi Mroczny zaczął przedstawiać jej obowiązki.

- Będziesz podawać mi posiłki do stołu i sprzątać mroczny zamek. – Zrobił pauzę, a Belle przytaknęła. – Odkurzać mą kolekcję i prać odzienie. – Kolejna pauza i kolejne przytaknięcie. Póki co obowiązki wydawały się normalne, nic specjalnego, jak na gosposię. No może po za tym, że Belle nie była gosposią i nigdy w życiu nie sprzątała, nie prała i nie gotowała… – Będziesz donosić słomę, gdy będę prządł na kole. – Belle ponownie przytaknęła, podnosząc filiżankę z zamiarem podania jej Rumplestiltskinowi, a on zrobił gest, jakby coś mu się jeszcze przypomniało. – Ah! I będziesz zrywać skórę z dzieci, które upoluję dla skór.

Z przerażenia i szoku Belle upuściła filiżankę. _Co?! Zrywać skórę z… Nie, nie! To niemożliwe! _Jej myśli krzyczały.

- To był żarcik. Nie na poważnie. – Powiedział to spokojnie i powoli, choć był wyraźnie ucieszony, że „żarcik" mu się udał. Uśmiechał się z satysfakcją, a Belle odetchnęła z ulgą. To było okrutne z jego strony, no ale przynajmniej nie mówił na serio.

Schyliła się po filiżankę i z niepokojem zauważyła, że upadek nieco jej zaszkodził. Rumple wychylił się nieco zza stołu i spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem. Belle oglądała filiżankę, obracając ją w dłoniach.

- Przepraszam, ale… wyszczerbiła się… Prawie tego nie widać… - Jąkała się z zakłopotania, z przepraszającą miną. Ta reakcja musiała być naprawdę dziwna dla Rumplestiltskina, bo jego twarz przybrała wyjątkowo zaintrygowany wyraz.

Przez chwilę patrzył tak na nią, po czym lekko rozłożył ręce. – To tylko kubek… - Powiedział to takim głosem, jakby mówił o błahostce.

Belle ulżyło. Bała się, że go rozgniewała, zniszczyła przecież taką piękną porcelanową filiżankę… Dobrze, że nie uznał tego za coś ważnego… Myślała jednak, że będzie karał każdą jej niekompetencję, ot, choćby dla własnej uciechy, w końcu to Mroczny. Dlaczego tego nie robi? _Hm…_


End file.
